


孪生星辰

by whitesail



Series: 中文fic存档馆 [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Healthy Morty doesnt have a tag thats sad, M/M, Very AU, evil is a politician, healthy is a businessman, there may or may not be love, we call this ship applerum in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesail/pseuds/whitesail
Summary: 或许，你见过超新星吗？
Relationships: Evil Morty/Healthy Morty
Series: 中文fic存档馆 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836649
Kudos: 1





	孪生星辰

**Author's Note:**

> Morty Evans = Evil Morty  
> Morty Hamil = Healthy Morty

这是一个令人印象深刻的晚会。

你指尖托着冰凉的高脚酒杯，暗红色的酒液像浓缩的晚霞。当你啜饮时你会从酒杯上沿投出搜寻的目光，扫视会场——就那么一瞬——然后继续集中注意力听与你对话的人高谈阔论。他们喜欢你微笑着颔首的模样，这让他们挺胸抬头，仿佛嘁嘁喳喳的麻雀在得到米粒的褒奖后虚荣心膨胀得撑大了胸脯。偶尔你也会在别人的滔滔不绝中适时插入一两句精简凝练的话语，它们和你黑色的西装三件套一样平直，但比你头顶的鎏金的水晶灯还要精彩。这时那些人便会钦佩地望着你，举起酒杯向你致敬，肥厚的唇间流淌出赞美的话语，比坏掉的水龙头漏出自来水还要容易。政客对溢美之词本能地警惕，于是你只是像一只栖息树顶的孔雀一样收住自己绚烂的尾羽，微微俯首，聊表谢意。

实话实说，你对这种公共活动的感情向来比较矛盾——完全没有悬念的矛盾。你对人来人往的应酬并没有什么特殊的热忱，但是你毫无疑义地知道你必须参加，因为其他的参加者都是赫赫有名的达官贵人。对于你这种年轻有为的政客来说，没有比高级晚宴更好的混熟场合了。你与头发花白的官员交谈，也与脑满肠肥的富豪交谈。你觉得逗他们发笑是一件很有趣的事情：他们为你的风趣捧腹大笑时你也会礼貌地勾起嘴角，用风度翩翩把怜悯和嘲讽天衣无缝地遮盖。你几乎能看到你的声望在肉眼可见地增长。

不过，这次的晚宴更让你感兴趣的是另外一些东西。

当你的对话者因为你的一句俏皮话笑得仰过身去时，你终于与那道追随了你大半个晚宴的视线的主人打了照面。

他很年轻，深蓝色的西装笔挺合体，黑色皮鞋在灯光下熠熠发亮。那闪光似乎也不同寻常地燃烧在他的眼睛里——你感到熟悉，不是对那双眼睛，而是对它们蕴含的那种神情。你嘴角挂着营业性微笑盯着他看，直到那人先放弃无谓的目光交战，远远冲你举起酒杯。金黄色的香槟。

你谨慎地保持着面无表情，也稍稍抬高了你端着酒杯的右手。两种颜色和韵味的酒液微妙呼应，你们隔着半个大厅遥遥致意。

这个致意并不合适地牵制了你的一部分心神，以至于你都没有留心你的对话者已经喘匀了气，正试图从经过的侍者托盘上顺走一杯葡萄酒。平滑进行的对话中突兀地出现了裂口，你回过神来时暗骂自己业余，及时用啜饮酒液的动作掩盖口舌的缺席。所幸那位仍在露齿微笑的富豪看起来并不介意，他顺着你的视线看去，了然地发出感叹。

“啊，抓眼的年轻人，不是吗？”

你沉吟片刻，醇厚的酒液和未出口的话语在舌尖兜兜转转。“只是感到眼熟。”

“这很正常。他上过几次报纸，算是后起之秀里面的风云人物了。”富豪装模作样地点着头，一派前辈的欣慰，然而你敏锐地捕捉到了一闪而逝的嫉妒。你在心里嗤笑——商人啊，你的名字就是利益。

“或许您有兴趣给我介绍一下这位先生？”你主动提出。富豪显然因为这不值一钱的抬举自我膨胀起来，鼻尖的汗珠都有了金子的光辉。

“好的，当然，我亲爱的。这是我的荣幸。”富豪连声答应着，顺手搭住你的胳膊把你往那人的方向领去，“说实话，我和他还是蛮熟的呢。”

你恰到好处地流露出倾慕的神色（令人作呕），借机滴水不漏地把他恭维一番。富豪笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，像极了被伺候得舒适的肥猫。你在心里计算这几句话可以换算成多少投资，再一次为这些肥头大耳的暴发户的单纯咂舌。

“Morty——我的朋友！”当你们走到离那位新星几步远的地方时，富豪张开手臂，夸张地大声叫道，“在这里看见你真是令人高兴！”

被称呼为Morty的年轻人（他也叫Morty？很有意思）移过视线来，与他交谈的那位先生识趣地闪到了一边。

“Mr. Moore！”他以完全不必要的热情招呼道，一个明媚的笑容浮现出来，盖在他一直挂着的礼貌性的微笑之上，仿佛调高了一个亮度的显示屏。

“这位是——？”当他锐利的目光转向你时你颔首致意，但你让你们二人的视线保持紧密接触——低下眼睛将会是一种示弱。

“这位是我们政界最年轻的新星，下一任总统的最强竞争对手，Morty Evans。Mr. Evans，Morty Hamil。”富豪轻笑起来，“我才发现你们二位都叫Morty，真是奇妙的缘分，不是吗？”

“Mr. Evans，”Morty伸出右手，西服的袖口熨得平整，“我的荣幸。”

“幸会。”你云淡风轻地回答，伸出手与他相握。如果有人听到了骨头在重压下吱嘎作响的声音，没有人表现出来。

/

就像这样，两颗超新星的轨迹有了交点。

/

“Mr. Evans？”你的秘书小心翼翼地敲开你的办公室门，“您有一位求见者。”

“我在忙。”你简短地回答，丢给秘书一个略带失望的眼神。你还指望他能替你保持一个小时的清静。

秘书为难地摊开手：“他说您会希望见到他的。他声称这件事很重要。”

“我很忙。”你重新低下头去，键盘敲打的声音标志着谈话的终结。你其实已经知道来者是谁。你当然知道来者是谁。

> “和你谈话非常有趣，准总统先生。”棕色的眼睛里藏着笑意，一只手过于自来熟地搭上你的肩膀，“我希望我们以后还有再见的机会。”
> 
> “或许吧。”你谨慎地选择模棱两可，不着痕迹地一低肩膀，侧开身子，“我还并没有决定竞选总统，Mr. Hamil——”
> 
> “Morty.”
> 
> “Huh？”
> 
> “叫我Morty就好，Mr. Evans。”
> 
> 你不得不权衡一下利弊，最终选择了利益而不是个人感情：“好吧，Morty，我并没有打算竞选总统。”
> 
> “哦，不，亲爱的准总统先生，”Morty Hamil嘴角挂着斜斜的微笑冲你眨动一只眼睛，“你会的。”

你在心里计算，数到125的时候你的清净被彻底地、不可逆转地打破了。

“先生——等等！不可以——！”

走廊里秘书焦急的叫喊由远而近，脚步声也由远而近，于是你的办公室门被毫无悬念地撞开——这个动词实际上不那么准确，虽然你确信当事人的确有这个心理——推开，Morty Hamil倚在门框上对你微笑，因为跑动变得凌乱的西服敞开着。

你丢给他一个警告的凝视，而你的秘书通红着脸站在他身后，紧跟着的是两个义愤填膺的守卫。

“很抱歉，Mr. Evans——”

“先生，请你跟我们走——”

“嘿，亲爱的Mo-mo——”

你长长地叹了一口气，忍住揉按太阳穴的冲动。你的人生不需要这么多乌七八糟。

当然，更不需要失败。

于是你礼貌地把余怒未消的秘书和守卫请出办公室，而留下了一个噩梦。

“这很不礼貌。”你告诉他，“你会害我的秘书丢掉工作。”

“必要的牺牲，我亲爱的。”他唱歌一般地说，大大咧咧地坐到了你办公桌对面的高级皮椅上，转来转去地观察着这几十平见方的小空间，“很干净嘛，准总统先生。”

他说的没错。你的办公室除了一个书柜、一张办公桌和两把皮椅以外别无他物。如果有人感兴趣，他们会发现书柜里的书都是《沉思录》《西方哲学史》之流；窗前没有花草，桌上没有装饰物，没有任何能够体现主人个性的东西，连墙壁都仿佛比一般的墙更空白一些——就像你自己一样拥有最普通的外在。

“请问你来这里有何贵干？”你交叠双手，用最冷淡的目光打量这位商界的宠儿。

这个问题实际上没有意义——你大概知道他想要什么，你大概知道他会给出什么样的理由，你也知道他擅长用天真的包装隐藏复杂的心思，像俄罗斯套娃一样在白与黑的层层包覆下埋藏自己的本心。你谨慎，但并不害怕。你的本能告诉你这只不过是一场困难的博弈，而不是一场你死我活的战役。你相信自己的本能。它帮助你走上今天的位置。

“有人告诉过你你的蓝眼睛很漂亮吗？”Morty没头没脑地说。

“有。”

“好吧，这证明我的眼光是很准的。你知道我看珠宝有一手吗？我一眼就能看出真宝贝和假货。我曾经鉴定过一颗蓝宝石，它的成色——我向上帝发誓——简直是几百年中最纯的，看上去就像北冰洋万年的冰川，像深海，像正午的天空——”

“是的，Mr. Hamil，我明白。你还没有回答我的问题——以及，是的，你不直入主题我是不会叫你Morty的。”

Morty戏剧性地做出失望的表情。

“我马上就要说到重点了，我亲爱的。你瞧，我说我鉴宝很在行，而当我见到你的一瞬间——那一秒，那一刻，那一刹那——我立刻就知道，Mr. Evans，你是这个黑透了的夜空里最闪亮的一颗星。”

Morty直起腰，急切地向你倾身，伸出的双手掌心向上摊在桌面上，棕色的眼睛澄澈而温暖，里面流露而出的感情几乎是恳切而渴求的。

“让我帮助你，Mr. Evans，让我帮你登上总统的位置。”

你长长地呼出一口气，不知道自己肩头的重量是更加沉重还是轻盈。

“听着，我知道你不信任我，但是你缺少资金，因为你的赞助人要撤资——别问我怎么知道的，我毕竟混到了现在的地方——所以你急需资金，大笔的资金。我可以提供，而且是 **无偿的** 。绝对、绝对、绝对的无偿。”

“Morty。”你叹息。

天下从来没有无偿的东西，你想说。你没必要伪装成这种无助的模样，你想说。你明明知道我肯定会答应，你想说。你知道我总是把利益放在个人喜好之前，你想说。

但最终你只是说：

“给我一段时间考虑，Morty。我会尽快答复你的。现在，如果你不介意的话——我很忙。”

/

就像这样，两颗超新星的轨迹向彼此靠近。

/

电话铃响了，你习惯性地看了一眼屏幕：陌生的号码。你感到头顶的天花板骤然向下挪移了两米，沉重地压在你身上。把手中的工作都放下，你从办公桌后站起身来，走到落地窗前，俯视着蚂蚁般蠕蠕向前的车流。

“你好。”

“嗨，是我，亲爱的Mo-mo——”

“别这样叫我。”

“呃呃，好的，Mr. Evans，抱歉。关于我的提议，你有没有考虑一下？”

你长出一口气。这疲惫的呼吸将转化成细小的静电信号传到电波连接的另一端，在另一个人的脸上勾起暗笑。

“是的，Morty。我同意。”

“——哦！”

静默。

然后是：“嘿，明天晚上有个慈善晚会，你要去吗？”

看吧，你在心里说，世界上没有免费的午餐。

“我会去的。”你简单地回答，率先挂上了电话。

你明白，参加晚会意味着见面，见面意味着交谈，交谈意味着——

“共舞一曲吗，亲爱的？”

你借着抿酒的动作逃避了立刻回答。红酒会让你的唇显得更加鲜润，双颊也更加明艳。于是你刻意放缓下咽的动作，让目光挑剔地扫过面前伸着胳膊，像邀请暗恋对象参加毕业舞会一样满脸期待的人。

说实话，Morty Hamil有一副普通但不平常的皮囊。你们二人身高相仿，但是出于某种原因，你有时需要抬起下巴才能与他对视。或许是因为他的脊背更加挺拔，他肩上的担子更加轻盈，他的鞋底更厚——无论什么，当他微微低下头，用如此热烈而真挚的眼光凝视你时，他看上去就像一位等待出征的骑士。

这个糟糕的比喻让你微笑。同样让你微笑的还有你们二人在刚刚的交谈中敲定的协议。你把酒杯随手递给侍者。

“如果你坚持的话。”

一开始你们没人愿意跳女步（自然），最后Morty屈服了（不那么情愿地）。

果不其然，Morty Hamil擅长跳舞，他锃亮的黑色皮鞋在舞池油亮的地板上优雅地滑动；当然，稔熟于社会交际的你也毫不逊色。你们完美无缺地踩着节拍，像一对盘旋的天鹅，穿梭在野鸭群中。

Morty Hamil很有趣。他拥有一种无条件的自信，这种自信从他的每一句话，每一个眼神，每一次勾唇中自然而然地流露出来，像吸足了枫糖浆的面包散发甜蜜的香气。他说话时的笃定常常让你也感到讶异：你或许比他懂得更多，但是你永远学不会，也不会用那种百分之一百的信心渲染自己的每一个字眼，因为这显得过于骄傲，也因为你总是感觉自己不够（不够好，不够威严，不够成功，不够安全）。

Morty Hamil很有趣。他对于自己的目标有一种幼狼般的执着，投入十成十的热情，毫无忌惮地显露自己所有的爪牙。你或许更像狐狸，在温和美好的外表下盘算计谋、藏匿杀机。

也许这就是为什么你是成功的政客，而他是成功的商人。

不过你们有一点相同：你们都是食肉动物。

危险的、美丽的、悄无声息的、一击致命的猎杀者。

你在脑子里罗列你对Morty Hamil的所有了解，你们的每一句对话在你的脑海中清晰地回放。能爬到现在的高度，Morty并不是干干净净，他知道这一点，但看起来并不那么在意。你们互相捏住对方的把柄——利齿对准跳动的脉搏，任何一秒都可能刺破皮肤和血管释放出鲜红的生命，但剑拔弩张的试探最终化为不失温存的舔舐——你们接近，对峙，试探，分离，就像在跳一支分分合合的圆舞曲。

一曲终了，你们都有些气喘。Morty明亮着眼睛看你，有那么一刻他的意图在那双棕眸中清晰可见，然后他闭起眼睛，向前倾身。

所幸你反应很快，所幸你还记得你们是在公共场合，所幸你不会被感情蒙蔽理性，所幸你连感情都没有。

你快速地伸出一只手抵在Morty胸口（用了不小的力气），然后用你所能掌控的最冷漠的声音告诉他：

“不，Mr. Hamil。”

你捕捉到一闪而逝的惊讶——失望——愤怒，下一秒他的表情已经恢复了一如既往的轻松愉快。

“开个玩笑，Mr. Evans。”

你们谈笑风生地离开舞池，彬彬有礼地道别，没有约定下一次见面的日期。

第二天早上，你还是收到了他的消息。

/

就像这样，两颗超新星开始围绕对方舞蹈。

/

“明天是——”

“我知道，Morty，没有必要说第 **五** 遍。”你放下手中的稿子，丢给办公桌前的人一个嫌恶的眼神。

“——你与政敌的辩论。”Morty提高了嗓门，毫不动摇地继续，“一定放轻松，那个老家伙跟你比起来——”

“就像八十岁老头带褶子的屁股与十八岁少女的胸脯相比。是的， **第五遍** 了，Morty。”

Morty又露出了那种斜斜的微笑。

“我相信你，我亲爱的。”

你在心中嗤笑：你只不过是相信你砸在我身上的钱。

这个想法或许有点刻薄，毕竟Morty某种程度上来说有恩于你，没有他的资金支持，你很难走到这一关。不过话说回来，Morty同样得到了他想要的——名声，地位，准总统的友谊（存疑）。

“我给你带了礼物。”他忽然说，拎起一个袋子放到桌面上，变魔术似的掏出一瓶红酒和两个高脚玻璃杯。你在好奇心的驱使下拿过那瓶没有标签的已开封的红酒嗅了嗅，馥郁的酒香让你断定这不是什么普普通通的酒。

“你不是不喝红酒吗？”

Morty往两个玻璃杯里都浅浅斟上二指，俏皮地冲你眨眼：“特殊的日子自然要陪重要的人喝一杯。”

你早过了听情话的年纪和心智，对于这种幼稚的示好你也只是让它像水珠滑下荷叶一样不着痕迹地略过。

“致美利坚。”你说。

“致我的爱。”他回答。

然后他含着一口酒液起身越过桌子（差点碰翻那瓶宝贵的红酒），趁着你坐在皮椅里难以退缩的时机狡猾地吻上了你的唇。或许Morty也有狐狸的基因。

你抬起手，把杯子里剩余的酒统统倒在了Morty头上。

把酒液全部渡入你口中后他才撤开，下嘴唇被你咬得红肿出血，红酒从他的鬓角流下来，沾湿他的下颌，甚至从他的鼻尖滚落。你的衬衫胸前染上了星星点点的红色，像一朵揉碎的玫瑰。

“我想我喜欢红酒的味道。”Morty说，看起来欢欣雀跃，像个被允许提前拆开圣诞礼物的孩子。

你感到一股陌生的冲动，仿佛刚才被迫吞下去的那口酒变成了火从你的舌尖一路烧至小腹。于是你把红酒塞好，和杯子一起小心地放到地下， 然后站起身，绕过桌子，居高临下地凝视着跌坐回椅子里的Morty。

“Mr Evans……”他开口。你满意地听到他的声音带了一丝颤抖。

你捂住他的嘴，俯身在他的耳边说：

“叫我Mr. President。”

/

就像这样，两颗超新星在碰撞中发出剧烈的光芒。

/

他们说，新上任的总统是百年来最出色的政界新星。

他们说，总统背后的赞助者是商界的终极黑马熠熠明星。

他们说，Morty & Morty前途不可限量。

他们说，Morty Evans和Morty Hamil是孪生星辰，是同一个灵魂的两半，是两块完美契合的拼图，国王和他的骑士。

你不置可否，而Morty不能更同意。


End file.
